


The Best Sleeping Pill

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's RTX weekend, fun but hectic, but Ryan and Gavin steal as many private moments together as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Sleeping Pill

“Oh boy, he’s charging to the stage now,” Michael said into the mic from the center stage. As soon as Gavin heard this, his head popped up and he looked out to see Ryan bolting around the isle and about to head up the stairs to the stage before he made his way around the stage thinking “bullocks.”

Gavin darted behind the curtains and stopped before a pile of boxes, only to hear the loud stomping of Ryan behind him until they stopped, and before he could turn, Ryan’s hands snaked around his waist as kisses were pressed to his neck and made him smile.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since yesterday,” He whispered right next to his ear.

“I love it when you whisper like that.” Gavin purred, rutting his behind into Ryan’s front. He was immediately turned around and his lips captured by Ryan’s, a quick, but passionate kiss shared.

“Sorry, Gav, but we can’t stay here forever…” Ryan said, “Got a ten thousand people to entertain,”

“I’ll hang back for a bit…” Gavin said, Ryan giving him a funny look before doing the eyebrow thing and disappearing behind the curtain, leaving Gavin alone.

Gavin sighed, pulling out his phone to see the text messages he’d received, and taking a moment to allow the slight semi-hard on he’d gotten from Ryan to go away.

…

Gavin was thankful after the long RTX weekend to be over, crashing into hotel bed after it was finally done. He heard Ryan enter the room soon after. “Looks like someone’s pretty pooped.” He said before chuckling.

Gavin smirked into the pillows. “At least I didn’t shit myself all weekend.” He turned over so he could watch Ryan strut towards the desk to pull the things out of his pockets and toy with one of the gifts he’d received that day that was sitting on the desk. “So,” Gavin began, “why is it that we reserved this extra night, again?”

Ryan smirked, now turning to approach the bed. “Ah, yes… I promised you I’d tell you why after the convention was over. Honestly, I said that so I could tease you, let all kinds of ideas form in your head.”

Gavin bit his lip, getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards the end of the bed Ryan was standing in front of. “You’ve always been such a bloody tease, you bastard, now tell me already!” Gavin said, licking his lips slowly once as Ryan’s hand came down to hold Gavin’s chin, tilting it up and looking deep into his eyes before slowly leaning in for a slow, sensual kiss.

“Well, this might sound kind of lame, but… I really just wanted to take you in a new environment, a different bed… I don’t know,” Ryan shrugged, suddenly feeling shy. Gavin pulled him in to kiss his cheek.

“Oh, come on, love… besides, I think it’s sexy.” Gavin said, kissing his lips again. “And that quickie blowjob you gave me before that panel I had wasn’t enough of you for me. I always love conventions, but I hate having to be away from you for a while.”

“You’re such a needy loser.” Ryan joked, pushing him down onto the bed to kiss his neck.

“Yeah, well, I’m you’re needy loser, Ry, you bloody sausage.” Gavin said before moaning as Ryan lightly bit on some skin on his neck.

“That’s true… and I’d like to keep it that way for as long as I can.” Ryan said before continuing his seducing, Gavin smiling and running a hand through Ryan’s hair.

“I love you so much, Ryan.”

“I love you more.”

“Shut up and take your fucking shirt off.”

“Oh Gavin,” Ryan half said half moaned. He smirked after pulling his shirt over his head and felt Gavin’s hands all over the newly exposed skin. “I love to hear you swear with your stupid little accent.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin challenged, raising an eyebrow before sitting up and nibbling at Ryan’s earlobe like he knew he liked. “Then fucking take me, Ryan. Fuck me good and hard right here on this bed, make me scream your fucking name.”

Ryan growled sexily, pulling Gavin’s lips to his in a needy kiss, licking at his lower lip to get him to deepen the kiss. “Good thing all the rooms around us are empty now.”

“Except maybe the one below us.”

“Eh, well, looks like they’re going to get a little percussion show tonight.”

“Mm,” Gavin said as he turned them around so he had Ryan laying down and he could kiss down Ryan’s chest and stomach.

“Oh, yeah. I’m gonna keep you going all night, Gav.”

“I’ll certainly be sleeping good later then.” Gavin said before giggling and continue his kisses, soon working on unbuckling Ryan. “You’re my best sleeping pill.”


End file.
